Anything for you
by kurapika29
Summary: what happens after the fight with the quincy? Well Rukia was assigned to watch over a new member of the 13 division, Vergil Serge. There was something suspicious about this to Renji so he went to check on Rukia; in the end they decided to go visit Ichigo for some answers that even he doesn't even know about.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or any of the characters except for my oc. And just to tell you I may not get some of the characters personalities' right or some facts right either.**

**Ch.1**

* * *

"Nice to meet you Rukia Kuchiki, my name is Vergil Serge." A red head with some strands of his hair being white, bow his head down in front of a short, petite woman with raven hair.

"Whoa, no need to bow down." Rukia retort.

"Oh, thank goodness." Vergil grinned and scratches his head.

Rukia felt awkward just standing there in silence with the new member, "What do you want to do Vergil?"

"Why are you asking me? Didn't you plan everything out already Rukia?" Vergil was puzzled.

"Ha ha, of course I did. I was just testing you." Rukia looked away and thought to herself, **'I didn't think of anything at all… Oh, maybe I'll show him around first and introduce everyone to him.'**

Rukia started walking, "Let's go take a tour Vergil."

"Alright, but why are you so far from me Rukia?"

"Well I'm keeping an eye on you so it doesn't matter how far I am from you, Vergil."

"Ok…" Vergil was confused with Rukia's acting, but went walking after her.

…

* * *

Three captains were looking at the garden from the room they were in, "Will this be alright with you Kuchiki-san?" the small white hair boy replied.

"If we can get any information from this new recruit than I'm fine with having to have Rukia watch over him, Hitsugaya." A long raven hair man replied with his eyes closed.

"But she doesn't know about this." Reply the third captain with long white hair.

"Its fine, since Kuchiki and Renji will be there constantly watching as well then." Hitsugaya mentioned.

"I see… so Renji knows about this too then?" The third captain commented.

"…You can say that Ukitake." Byakuya retort.

"So he doesn't know?" Hitsugaya was amazed.

"He'll figure it out on his own along with Rukia." Byakuya replied.

"Hitsugaya! This was where you were?" a woman with orange hair ran into the room "Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya sighed and gesture a farewell to the other two captains.

"Well, I should get going too." Byakuya quietly left the room leaving the third captain alone to think to himself.

…

* * *

"Rukia, why do you need to explain everything with drawings and rabbits? …" Vergil remarked.

"Ah! Uh, well… that's none of you're business Vergil. Besides, my drawings are good." Rukia commented back. Vergil made a dull expression, "I didn't say that your drawing was bad… although they kinda are." Vergil mutters to himself the last part, hoping she didn't hear what he said. "Rukia." Rukia and Vergil turned around to see someone walking toward them, "Oh, good timing Renij! This is Vergil Serge, I'm watching over him for now."

"Nice to meet you Renji." Vergil replied.

The tall man looked at Vergil then to Rukia, "Can I talk with you for a bit Rukia." He replied.

"Ok; stay Vergil." Rukia pointed at Vergil while walking away, "What am I to you? A dog?" Vergil folds his arms together and waited for their conversation to be over with.

"What is it Renji?" Rukia wondered.

"It's nothing really… Just be careful around Vergil if I were you." Renji whispered.

Rukia pulled Renji's right ear, "I'm not an idiot Renji. I know I have to be careful or he'll get lost around here."

Renji sigh, "That's not what I meant Rukia."

Rukia raise an eyebrow, "Then what do you mean and why do I need to be careful around him?"

"Well, it's because he doesn't have any eyebrows, and who knows if he is a troublemaker." Renji muttered. Rukia's lip twitched, "That was it? I could say the same thing about you Renji with your big red hair!" she whacks Renji in the head, "Whoa! Ok, besides that, the aura around him just doesn't feel right to me. I feel like he is someone we know for a long time but at the same time someone new." Renji respond.

"Hm, I do get that feeling Renji. Why don't we go visit Ichigo and ask him about it? We can bring Vergil with us." Rukia remarked.

"…Fine, let's go to visit Ichigo then. Oi! You." said Renji sounding a little displeased.

"What is it now?" Vergil replied back.

Rukia joined in the conversation, "We're going to go to the human world Vergil, so come with us."

"The human world!?" Vergil got anxious and shook his head sideways, "No, thank you, I'm fine being here."

Renji and Rukia looked at each other, "You're coming with us even if you don't want to." Vergil became very apprehensive and started to run away. "Why are you running Vergil? The human realm isn't bad at all!" Renji ran after Vergil; **'strange…' **Rukia thought as she chased after him too.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

* * *

"It's midnight, so… why are you two doing here out of no where and with this new guy who is unconscious!?" a weary orange hair teenager retort.

Rukia and Renji were sitting in a small bedroom with Vergil out cold lying on the bed, "Calm down Ichigo, you should be happy to see us." Rukia commented.

Ichigo stared at them for a second and pointed at Vergil, "At least untie this guy."

"No can do Ichigo, this guy, Vergil Serge, will just run away and swiftly too." Renji remarked.

Ichigo made a peculiar expression, "Well, isn't he out cold? It's not like he's going to run away after you untie him."

Rukia and Renji looked at one another and subsequently said, "No we should leave him tied up."

Ichigo scratched his head and heave a sigh, "Let's go down stairs for now." And so they turned the light off and left the room quietly. Once the door closed, Vergil opened his golden eyes and observes the room he was in, "This is the human realm? How weird." He moved both of his feet off the bed and silently pulled himself up. Now sitting up, he looks to notice that the only way to leave the room without their notice was from the window. Vergil made a disappointed look, "…"

He was about to try opening the window until he heard a click and the lights going on, "See that Ichigo? If we had untied him, he would have escape by now." Renji remarked. They laughed as they look at the bizarre position Vergil was in, making him blush with humiliation, "That's not funny!" Vergil retort. Ichigo swiftly covered Vergil's mouth, "Shh!" everyone paused and listened as it was still silent, "Let's go to Urahara's place." Ichigo replied.

"That's fine." Rukia went out of the room first.

"Come on No Eyebrows." Renji remarked.

Vergil commented back, "It's Vergil, you Red head."

"Hey, we're both red heads." Renji angrily replied.

"But I have some white hair too."

Renji was about to respond back until Ichigo slapped behind Renji's head, "Stop talking about stupid things already."

"Heh, at least I don't have orange hair like you Ichigo." Renji lips accidently let the words slip out.

"So you want a fight huh?" Ichigo angrily replied.

"…Yeah! I want a rematch from that time." Renji answered.

"You still remember the time I beat you? Dude, that was a long time ago." Ichigo commented, which was making the atmosphere around them feel awkward. Then Rukia instantaneously came running back into the room, "Oi, how come you guys are still in here? Let's go!" Rukia whispered angrily.

"Sorry Rukia." They replied.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked at a dark brunette hair man who was tied up on a chair with black bands, "-tsk-, Aizen still haven't said the name of this man that's going to save him yet, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya angrily replied while looking at the brunette hair man sitting with his head down.

"No… well, he did say 'strong' and 'servant' but I don't think we need to worry about that." Matsumoto answered.

"That could have a meaning though, Matsumoto." said Ukitake.

"Well, we already figure it might be that new member of the 13 division, Vergil Serge… But who knows if it's actually him." said Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto looked at the two captains, "I heard that Rukia and Renji took Vergil to go visit Ichigo, shouldn't we go and bring them back?"

"There's no need for that Matsumoto, I understand that we must be careful with Vergil but we can't be too careful that he'll figure out about us." Hitsugaya replied.

"Well, we can rest a bit longer since Byakuya is right behind them." said Ukitake.

Unexpectedly the alarm set off as they heard an explosion near the entrance of the room, "An intruder?!" said Ukitake.

"That's impossible." Matsumoto replied.

The door behind them opened leisurely to reveal a young blond man with thick dark brown eyebrows entering the room, "Hello captain Ukitake; captain Hitsugaya and to you too lieutenant Matsumoto."

"You're Kumar Noam from our division…" said Hitsugaya.

Kumar's green eyes gleamed with excitement to see Aizen was just in front of him, "I'm glad that you remember me captain. But I have come to meet an old friend of mine who happens to be here." Kumar gestured a signal with his sword and some hollows appeared, "How are hollows able to appear here? … be careful Ukitake; Matsumoto; these aren't the normal ones we fight with!" shouted Hitsugaya.

'**We should have paid attention to all the other recruits. Hold a minute, why did we focus on Vergil in the first place, when we should have known that there were other recruits that we could have suspected? Damn it.'** Hitsugaya wondered as he hack and slash at the approaching hollows while chasing after Kumar who was going to cut the black bands off of Aizen. Hitsugaya reach out to grab Kumar's hands, but came to realized that the bands were already cut, "I'm too late… Matsumoto! Hurry tell the others-" Hitsugaya felt a sharp pain at his stomach and spit out blood while slowly losing conscious.

"It's already too late and you just said that too Hitsugaya." said Aizen as he dropped Hitsugaya to the ground and let out his spiritual energy out. "Aizen, what are you doing?" said Kumar. Aizen turned to look at Kumar, "To let the others know that I'm back of course." Aizen smiled and notice that something was missing, "Where is my **'little servant' **Kumar?"

Kumar diverted his eyes, "Well… at the human world doing some stuff."

"I see… Inform the others that we're leaving now."

"Yes Aizen." Kumar swiftly disappeared, leaving Aizen alone, "I wanted to see just how strong you have become since the last time we met. But you're on your own for now **'little servant'**."

* * *

**There was Ch.2, what did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
